<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invitations &amp; Intentions by callantry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448323">Invitations &amp; Intentions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/callantry/pseuds/callantry'>callantry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the pastoral of ba sing se [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Sokka learns how Zuko got the Scar), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ba Sing Se, Ba Sing Se University, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Drinking, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smoking, Tea shop AU, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), Trans Sokka (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) Gets a Hug, i guess i always write trans!sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/callantry/pseuds/callantry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko spent his entire summer working at his uncle's tea shop. Sokka returns from a summer internship in the Fire Nation, and invites Zuko to hang out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the pastoral of ba sing se [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invitations &amp; Intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the third time Sokka had showed up to the tea shop that week, and the only time he showed up alone. Not that Zuko was keeping track. His entire summer was spent working at his uncle’s tea shop, and noticing customer patterns wasn’t something he actively chose to do.  </p><p>The prior two times, a young woman around their age had accompanied Sokka. The first time, she and Sokka paid for their drinks separately. The second time, Sokka bought both. </p><p>Sokka nodded at Zuko as he walked up to the register. “What’s up, man?”</p><p>“Same old,” Zuko said. “You want your usual?”</p><p>Sokka flashed a grin. “Yes, please.”</p><p>He waited at the counter as Zuko prepared his drink. The shop was relatively empty, with a presumed grad student working in the back corner of the shop. </p><p>“This how you spend your summer?” Sokka asked. </p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko said. “Not like I was about to go home.”</p><p>“Right,” Sokka said. </p><p>Zuko couldn’t pinpoint if Sokka was only asking for the sake of making conversation. He and Sokka had lived on the same floor during their first year, and while they weren’t that close, Sokka would invite Zuko to hang with his group of friends on occasion. Even then, Zuko hadn’t been entirely sure of Sokka’s intentions. Sure, Sokka and most of his friends were international students, like Zuko, but having that in common couldn’t be the basis of a friendship. </p><p>“You go home?” Zuko asked, as if that wasn’t obvious from how tanned Sokka was.</p><p>“For a bit,” Sokka said. “I also had an internship. In the Fire Nation, actually.”</p><p>“Oh,” Zuko said. He could feel Sokka watching him, but that information was the last thing he expected to hear.</p><p>“Sorry, man,” Sokka said when Zuko turned back to hand him his drink. </p><p>Zuko met Sokka’s eyes briefly. “No need,” he said. He didn’t know how to get out of this conversational rut, one that he had created, again. The usual route with awkward customer conversations was to smile after handing them their drink, and invite the next person forward. But there was no other customer to call, and though Sokka had been given his drink, he wasn’t leaving just yet. </p><p>“Hey, when are you done here?” Sokka asked, looking at the clock hanging on the wall behind Zuko. </p><p>“Eight.”</p><p>“You free?”</p><p>Zuko nodded. </p><p>“Perfect.” Sokka smiled. “Toph’s hosting a bunch of us at her new place. It’s a really nice apartment. We can head over when you get off. This is directly on the way for me.”</p><p>Zuko stared at him. “Sure,” he said.</p><p>Sokka pulled out his phone. “I don’t think I have your number.” He set his phone on the counter, and Zuko entered his number. </p><p>Moments after Sokka left, Zuko got a text. </p><p>
  <em> Sokka. See ya later </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The last couple hours of a shift had never dragged by so slowly. Zuko cleaned every surface until it was spotless, and he could only sweep the floor so many times. He’d forgotten to bring the novel he was reading, and he didn’t want to be caught by customers scrolling through his phone. Not that his uncle cared. Iroh didn’t mind what Zuko did when things were slow as long as the work got done.</p><p>With 42 minutes left in his shift, Zuko saw another text from Sokka pop up on his phone.</p><p>
  <em> Toph’s gonna order pizza ahead of time, you want in? </em>
</p><p>Zuko answered promptly. He’d been craving some Island pizza.</p><p>Sokka didn’t waste an opportunity to give him shit. <em> Pineapple on pizza. I’m learning a lot about you, Z </em></p><p>Sokka showed up at 8:04. “You ready, Z?” </p><p>Zuko nodded and said goodbye to his uncle. He didn’t know why Sokka had decided to start calling him Z. No one called him that. Zuko didn’t think that he disliked it, though. Time would tell. </p><p>Toph’s apartment was a few blocks away, closer to downtown than most students cared (or could afford) to live. Even with the short distance, Sokka went straight from small talk to an apology.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have brought up my internship so casually,” he said. “I don’t know a lot about your relationship with your family. Actually, what I do or don’t know is beside the point. You’ve said home is complicated, and I wasn’t thinking about that.”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal,” Zuko said. </p><p>“Doesn’t have to be,” Sokka said. “I just– you seemed to react, and I felt bad. So I wanted to say something.”</p><p>Zuko didn’t know what to say to that, or why Sokka felt the need to address such a minute interaction so thoroughly. “Okay,” Zuko said. Hesitantly, he added, “Thanks.”</p><p>“‘Course,” Sokka said.</p><p>When they arrived at Toph’s, Zuko was greeted warmly by Aang, Katara and Toph. Maybe it shouldn’t have been surprising to him, since it’s not like they all didn’t know each other. But Zuko wasn’t close enough with them that it would have been expected that anyone would keep in touch with one another. </p><p>“How’s your uncle?” Toph asked. “Been meaning to stop by The Jasmine Dragon once I got moved in here. Still familiarizing myself with the immediate area.” She wiggled her toes. “I thought dorms were weird, but this apartment complex is weirder. Or maybe I’m just not used to the rhythms of downtown yet.”</p><p>Zuko told her that he was well and promised that his uncle looked forward to her visit. Toph laughed. Was he being too formal again? Pizza arrived moments later, and conversation shifted. </p><p>As everyone moved to get food, Sokka tapped on Zuko’s shoulder. “You like porters?” he asked. Zuko nodded, and Sokka moved past him to the fridge. He pulled out two bottles. “I brought these from home,” Sokka said. “Southern porters might be my absolute favorite drink. Depends on the day. You can have one.”</p><p>“You don’t want to save them?” Zuko asked. </p><p>Sokka glanced at him and saw that Zuko had cracked a smile. “You don’t seem unworthy,” he said. Sokka rummaged around in the drawers until he found a bottle opener. “If you don’t like it, don’t pretend you do,” he added as he opened the beers. “I’ll drink them both.”</p><p>Zuko took a sip. “It’s good,” he said. Though late summer was not the time for porters, Zuko didn’t find it too heavy.</p><p>“Giving away your precious southern drinks?” Katara asked from across the room.</p><p>Sokka shrugged. “Aang can have one if he wants.”</p><p>“Everyone knows I don’t drink,” Aang said.</p><p>“Straight edge,” Toph said, “except for weed and hallucinogens.”</p><p>“Wait, really?” Zuko said. The question was directed to Sokka.</p><p>“Yeah,” Sokka said. “Aang is. . . particular. Straight edge except for drugs. Also, a vegan, mostly?”</p><p>“Interesting,” Zuko murmured. </p><p>The group settled in the living room to eat. Aang and Katara took a couch. Toph took the comfiest armchair. Sokka sat on the floor, and Zuko, without much thought, followed his lead. Aang, having already connected his phone to Toph’s speakers, put on stoner music. That happened to be not only the genre, but the playlist title.</p><p>“See?” Sokka said.</p><p> </p><p>A few drinks (and too many slices of pizza) later, Sokka turned to Zuko, patting him on the knee. “You smoke?”</p><p>“Let’s watch something,” Katara said, a little too loudly. She hiccuped. “What do people want to watch?”</p><p>“I’m gonna head to the roof,” Sokka announced.</p><p>Katara waved him away. “Fine.”</p><p>“Don’t pick any sort of artsy film,” Toph said. “If you’re going to watch something here, pick something with good dialogue.”</p><p>Sokka looked at Zuko again. “You coming?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>On the roof, Sokka pulled out a joint. </p><p>“You carry those everywhere?” Zuko asked.</p><p>Sokka shrugged. “I like to be prepared.” Lighting it, he took a couple hits and then offered it to Zuko. </p><p>Zuko accepted. The best thing about the Earth Kingdom, by far, is the weed. Not that he has had weed from anywhere else. The point being that the Earth Kingdom spoiled him.</p><p>“Hey, I don’t mean to keep bringing this up,” Sokka said. “I don’t even know why I want to tell you, really. I think I want to explain.”</p><p>Zuko offered the joint back to Sokka, realizing it was still lit. “Fire Nation shit?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Sokka said. “Like I did have an internship there, but that’s not the only reason I was there.” He paused, looking out over the city. “I got top surgery.”</p><p>A knot formed in Zuko’s stomach. “Congratulations,” he said.</p><p>“You wanna see my scars?” Sokka asked.</p><p>Zuko shrugged. “Sure.” Sokka was excited, and at the very least, Zuko could indulge him. </p><p>Sokka lifted up his shirt, and pointed to the two lines. “They’re pretty much healed now, but they were kinda gross at first.” Sokka took Zuko’s hand and guided his fingertips along the incision line. </p><p>Zuko looked up at Sokka, not quite sure what was happening, if Sokka intended for something to be happening. The glance caught Sokka off guard. He dropped Zuko’s hand and let his shirt fall back down. </p><p>“I was thinking that having scars now looked kinda cool, or whatever,” Sokka said. “But that would be a shitty thing to say, right? To you. Fuck, I just said it. Why do I keep fucking up?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Zuko said, but even he knew his delivery was too quick to be believable. </p><p>“Clearly, I should,” Sokka said. “If I don’t worry about it, then I’ll keep saying dumb shit to you.”</p><p>Zuko frowned. “Why do you care?” he said. </p><p>“Because–”</p><p>“Shit,” Zuko muttered as he realized he said that question out loud. </p><p>“Because,” Sokka started again, looking somewhat pained by the effort to speak. “I care? About you.”</p><p>Zuko stared at Sokka.</p><p>Sokka broke eye contact in a matter of seconds, muttering to himself. “Fuck.” He looked at his feet. “Um. I could be wrong, I guess. Just– please tell me if you’re straight.”</p><p>“No.” Zuko heard himself speak before he processed what Sokka said. When his mind caught up, he repeated himself more firmly. “No.” </p><p>Sokka still wasn’t looking at him.</p><p>“I’m not,” he said. “Sokka.”</p><p>Sokka met his gaze, confused.</p><p>“It’s just–” As he tried to get the words out, he saw Sokka’s face start to fall. “No, no. Listen. Please.” Zuko took a breath, and started again. “It’s weird for me to hear that you got top surgery in the Fire Nation,” he said, “because my dad– he, um, disowned me for–” Zuko couldn’t remember the last time he spoke about this, and physically, his body did not want him to speak. “For being queer.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Sokka said. “Shit. I’m so sorry. I– that isn’t–” Sokka pointed to the left side of his face. </p><p>“It is,” Zuko said softly. The rest of the story tumbled out of him. “I mean, I had always kind of known, but middle school was when I put a word to it. Bi. I was thirteen, and I had a friend over, and my dad wasn’t home. Or I thought. Because my dad didn’t like this friend, and I think he knew, kind of, in a more defined way than we did, what was happening. Anyway, it turned out my dad was home, and–” Zuko broke off. He didn’t want to tell the rest of it, and judging by the look on Sokka’s face, he didn’t have to. </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Sokka said again. “Can I– are hugs okay?”</p><p>Had Zuko been more sober, he would have hesitated, and maybe even declined. But Zuko wasn’t more sober– he was exactly the right amount of crossed– and a hug sounded really fucking good. He flung his arms around Sokka. They stood like that for a long time, Sokka holding him tightly. </p><p>Sokka’s grip finally loosened. As Zuko started to step back, he felt Sokka– softly, for the briefest of moments– kiss his forehead. “Shit,” Sokka muttered, as he realized what he just did.</p><p>“You care about me,” Zuko said, holding Sokka’s gaze.</p><p>“Mhmm.” Sokka bit his lip. “I like you.”</p><p>Zuko took Sokka’s hand, intertwining his fingers with Sokka. “I like you.”</p><p>“Gross,” Sokka said.</p><p>Zuko laughed. “What about that girl you were hanging out with?”</p><p>“Oh,” Sokka said. “That was just to see if you’d get jealous.” After a beat, he added, “No, that was Suki. We interned together. She had heard about you and wanted to see for herself.”</p><p>“Now who’s the gross one?” Zuko asked, shaking his head.</p><p>“Shut up,” Sokka muttered. He kissed Zuko’s cheek, and couldn’t help smiling as he saw Zuko grin.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(no beta readers, if there's an error, lemme know! please and thanks)</p><p>(&amp; yes the Dimension 20 reference is intentional)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>